Boggarts
Boggarts : Boggarts are a type of dark creature that is commonly found. When training to become a Spook, the first year is mainly spent on learning about these creatures. There are many different types of boggart, such as the Hall Knocker, the Hairy Boggart or the Cattle Ripper. Types of Boggart Hairy Boggarts : Hairy boggarts are a type of boggart that can be hostile or freindly, and can sometimes be a mixture of both. They have thick hairy coats and take on many different animal shapes. Mainly, Hairy Boggarts become dogs and some cats, as well as goats and horses. In Tom's first journal, it says that there is a hairy boggart taken on the form of a horse at Hackensall, and also black dog ones at Warton and up to the Long Bridge. John Gregory's first captured boggart was one of these. It is believed the Boggart which resides in John Gregory's home in Chipenden is a Hairy Boggart, as it capable of transforming into a large ginger cat. : : Hall Knockers : Hall Knockers get their name from when they go into houses and knock on the doors and throw around kitchen pots and pans. Sometimes they may pull bedsheets of the bed and then wake up the family. These Hall Knockers can randomly change in to a Stone Chucker. Stone Chuckers are boggarts that are made of complete stone that throw rock and pebble. Smaller ones toss pebbles at windows while the larger ones can throw large stones at farmers and their homes. They need to be artificially bound. Tom and Mr. Gregory fight one of these in "Night Of The Soul Stealer" which had six long arms to throw rocks. Tom and Mr. Gregory used a large shield to protect themselves from falling rocks. Cattle Rippers Bone Breakers Bone Breakers : Cattle Rippers will suck the blood from a farmer's cattle. In some cases, the cattle ripper may get a taste for human blood if it so happens to attack a human. When this happens they become "Full-blown Rippers". In this case, they will attack the human and start sucking the blood out but they will do it very slowly so as to enjoy their meal. Tom's first catch was a full-blown ripper which are also the most dangorous types of baggarts. : Binding Naturally Bound : Boggarts can be naturally bound by paths called leys. These leys are natural lines in the ground which boggarts use to get from place to place faster than running or walking. Some people think that the leys are ancient paths that were used by forefathers in ancient times, though they are really lines of power underground. When there is a large disturbance, like an earthquake, a boggart traveling in the leys can get stuck for hundreds of years. They can't move even a dozen paces in any direction. This is a boggart being "Naturally Bound" Artifically Bound : First, you must dig a pit. The pit needs to be dug six feet deep, and for rippers, nine. The pit must be coated with a mixture of salt and iron to become a bone glue (The salt burns the boggart, and the iron sucks away it's strength). You must drop a plate of blood into the pit without dropping a drop of blood to lure in rippers. You must find a different way to bind other types of boggarts. Then, when it is in the middle of the pit, drop a stone on it made by mason. Engrave your name, the greek sign for Beta, a P to show it's a ripper, and it's rank into the slab of stone. Write its rank in roman numerals. X=Hardly Detectable and I=Lethal., Category:Creatures Category:How to mark and indicate your job Category:Books